Exit
by Chaos Ly
Summary: What happened to Adrian in Last Sacrifice. Spoiler Warning! Adrian/OCs


_**Title: **__Exit  
__**Rating: **__T  
__**Fandom: **__Vampire Academy  
__**Words: **__1,191.  
__**Pairings: **__None.  
__**Warnings:**__ None.  
__**Genre:**__ General  
__**Summary:**__ What happened after Adrian left Rose in Last Sacrifice._

_**Author's Notes:**__ This is also posted on my livejournal. Beta'd by grlkat.  
__**  
Disclaimer: **__Vampire Academy® is copyright Richelle Mead. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to Richelle Mead._

He left the room without another word. Why could she not see how much he was hurting? He loved her. He loved her so much. Yet here he was, left with nothing more than his bloodied heart in his hands. She handed it back to him when she got back together with that damn guy Belikov. It was worse than getting slapped in the face. But, of course she did not see that. She was too wrapped up in her own little world. Too wrapped up in the fact that everything turned out the way she wanted.

'_Rose,'_ He shook the thought out of his head.

No, he could not think about what was never his to begin with. He had lied to himself for so long. He had kept telling himself that she was over Belikov. It was over between them. Yes, he had thought that it would be true if he kept telling himself that. But, it wasn't. A part of him had hoped that saying things like that was like using Spirit. The compulsion would be strong enough to convince anyone that it was the truth.

He had done his part. Staying sober for this long was ridiculous; it was staying sober for too long. He knew she was fine for a fact and that meant he no longer had a reason to stay sober. Not a single person could accuse him of trying to drink the pain away. No, this was not that. One could not considered it that since it was almost a daily ritual now, one that had been put on hold for awhile because of all the chaos that had been going on. Now that everything was all said and done things could go back to the way they were.

The young man took brisk steps through the grounds. He had his hands in the pockets of his slacks, carrying himself proudly. The old arrogance that he had held himself with had returned. There would be no more playing the good little boy.

There had been a lot of people who had started to see him as a polite and respectful young man. He had a charming smile and an aura about him that enticed and pulled in the opposite sex. Still, many others had a divergent opinion of him. He was a heart-breaker and always would be. He had no respect for females; instead he whispered promises of sweet nothings to women just to get them in bed. Yet, Adrian was neither and both. He just knew how to get his way. And now that Rose had figured out that she wanted Dimitri Belikov and only Dimitri, who was he to stop her? Who was he to try and change his ways to that charming boy mothers would love?

The moment Adrian Ivashkov stepped through the door, all heads turned. A smirk appeared on his lips. Yes, tonight would be a good night. The start of something—no a return to old ways. His eyes scanned the place in its entirety. The place was actually quite busy for a weekday evening, probably due to the fact that many were still celebrating Vasilisa winning the throne. A few tables were taken, as well as a few seats at the bar. Automatically, he headed for the empty seat at the other end of the bar counter. As he passed, the two girls sitting at the table near the door he gave them a wink.

Taking his seat, he signaled to the bartender. "Vodka."

'Oh god,' Adrian let out a groan. Not even his subconscious would let him forget when he wanted to drink.

He watched as the bartender began to pour him a shot. When he shook his head. "Don't bother. Just give me the whole damn bottle."

"But—"

"What did I say," he growled. "Just give me the damn thing."

Reluctantly, the man behind the counter handed over the bottle of Absolut to the Royal. He took the bottle in his hand, bringing it to his lips, and took a swig. The alcohol burned his throat as it went down, but he did not care. The physical pain was better then what he was feeling inside. Just as he was about to take another drink, a voice spoke to him.

"Hey." One of the girls he had winked at earlier. Right next to her was her blonde friend.

"Well hello," he answered back.

They moved, taking the two empty seats on either side of him. He chatted with them both as he ordered them some drinks. They talked back and forth about pointless things, like what ordering certain drinks meant about a person. He was enjoying their company; however, it did not take long before they both were more then just a little tipsy.

"Care to tell me why two beautiful ladies like yourselves decided to come to a place like this on such a night?"

"Why celebrating the election of our new Queen Vasilisa." The blonde touched his arm as she spoke. Oh, how Adrian knew that that was not the reason. He knew better. They were here to find someone to hook up with; that was the reason plain and simple.

"Is that so?" He questioned. They both nodded. He looked at them both pretending to think something over. "How about we had back to my room ladies and I teach you how to really celebrate?"

Eagerness spread across their faces. He flashed his charming smile. Tonight was getting better by the minute. Forget drowning himself in physical pain; pleasure would be the best way to get rid of what he was feeling inside.

They were both on him the minute the door closed. He was on the bed. The blonde ran her hand through his hair while kiss him. She licked his lips wanted to get a better taste of him, and he let her in. Adrian was sure she could still taste the alcohol in his mouth. Shoot, he could bet money on it that she still tasted enough to make her even more intoxicated then she already was. All the while her friend unbuttoned his shirt. As she undid the buttons, she left a trail of kiss down his chest.

As they pulled away from each other, Adrian pulled the dark haired girl back up. He gave them both a knowing look before pulling them both in for a kiss. It was awkward for the two at first trying to have a three way kiss. Actually more than awkward, to be honest it was sloppy, but in a hot way. It did not take long for the two girls to learn the trick to sharing the kiss though. They couldn't exactly both be kissing him at the same time the whole time. Adrian smirked when they learned that it was about tongue more than anything.

When he pulled away he heard them both groan. Tonight was definitely going to be fun. He pushed any remaining thoughts of Rose to the far distant back corner of his mind. A smirked crawled on his lips as the true excitement began.


End file.
